


Meet the new boss

by Anja_Petterson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Pepper Potts, Dark Loki (Marvel), Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Pepper let herself not down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anja_Petterson/pseuds/Anja_Petterson
Summary: Idea by a imagine on Imagine-Loki on tumblrLoki wins the battle of Manhatten and enjoys his win .. Pepper Potts





	1. War prize

Loki looked around as he stands in the middle of the lounge. They had fixed it. The bar, the huge couch, the fireplace the Hulk had smashed him on.

He set the broken Iron Man mask on the table and pulls up his own helmet. With a hum he sinks in the sofa, making himself comfortable.

Pepper still stands at the door, trembling. Not by grief or fear but by anger, what amuses him.

“Lady Virginia I presume? Come closer. Please.”

Slowly she close the gap between both, her eyes glues on his face.

He watches her a while from top to toe and is delighted by the view.

“I understand you are the head and mind of this company? Knowing about everything and anyone important?”

Pepper blinks in surprise. That was a question she had not expected.

“Yeah. One can say so.”

“Than I am glad to see you alive and in good health, my lady.”

“I’m not-”

“Hush. I think I have to make myself clear.”

He open his legs, spreading them and pat on his right thigh. “Come here and listen.”

Pepper looks shocked by his invitation.

“I don’t think -”

“SIT! Down. Here!”

He watches her for a moment and sighs annoyed, shaking his head. Then he summons his seidr.

Pepper shrieks as she feels her limbs not more under control. Like a puppet she got shoved to him and forced to sit on his upper leg. A strong arm of Loki’s wraps around her waist to hold her in place, before he released her from his spell.

“Lesson one; Always obey your kings order.”, he smirks and hold her firmly. Brushing his lips at her ear he goes on: “Well, what was I’m saying? Yes, of course. There will be no changes at all… perhaps a bit of modification. No new rules yet. People will have to go on as before, having their bread and their internet.. there opium. You will go on as before too. Running this place, running the company. ”

He stops and watches her closely before he goes on: “The only difference is that I am the one who have to get briefed and to sign the paper. Any questions?”

Pepper sit stockstiff on his lap, his velvet voice a threat, even that he speaks so calm. She shakes slowly her head and tries to avoid his glance.

“Then be a good CEO and let the servants bring us some Champagne. I for my part feel we should celebrate our new partnership.”

He let go of her and she flee out of the room just to break down outside on the floor of the corridor. Shaking wildly she start to cry, the view of her former husbands broken and bloody mask set on the table still in her mind.


	2. Bed time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One have to sleep ... and what would better then in the death enemies bed with its wife?

To Pepper’s surprise the day went on quite smoothly. After an arkward hour meeting Loki again to ‘feast’ with a glass of champagne she focusing on her job and prepared a press conference.

Pushing her grief in the back of her head she made clear that she is still the CEO of Stark Industries. No change at all, not even the name for the moment.

Ignoring upcoming questions she announced: “Soon we will hear from our new Ruler his plans - and I quote - ‘to delight peacefully our mortal life’s’. The date for the Press conference with Loki will soon announced.”

Pepper tried to vanish as calm as possible from the tribune and ignored the questions the reporters yelled at her.

The rest of the day Loki let her in peace and for her work. But at the end she had to get back to the appartement in the tower what was in the past her home. Now it was a cursed fortress. But still. All her belongings are in it.

The tower is so still as she enter the lobby, although she knows in the back and downstairs are employees and servants. But not one familiar face.

Getting in her apartment she wonder if she can move out. The thought to life alone in the rooms she had shared with Tony is too dark.

Hastily she enter the bedroom and rushes in the bath to wash away this day. Under the shower she allow herself a good cry. After she finds herself out of tears she manages to prepare herself for bed. Drying her hair, using her face cream, putting some comfortable panties and a top on.

'Tomorrow will be a better day..’

Rubbing cream in her palm she walks in deep thoughts into her bedroom and shrieks.

In the bed, on Tony’s side, lays Loki under the sheets and reads calmly a book. His chest is bare and his hair in a lose braid, what let him looks so silly and normal.

“What are you doing?”

“Reading.”, comes the dry responds.

“Not in my bed! NOT on Tony’s side! ”, Pepper tells him firmly. The nerves this man have!

“I prefer 'our’ bed.” Loki use his finger as a bookmark and looks up to Pepper. “Lady Virginia, must I remind you that I am here the winner of the game? And I do think the circumstance that I overcome the Iron Man give me the right to take his former bed side.”

With a unnerving relaxed face he continue to read.

Pepper starrs in shock down to him and is in trouble to understand his meaning. Eventually she turn to the door.“ I sleep in the living room.”, she tells him and tries to get out of the room as graceful as this silly situation allows it. But she finds the door looked.

“You will not.”, she hear him speaking so irritated calm and smooth. “Instead you will get lose of that silly sleeping gown and go to bed. I am sure you need to lay down.”

Turning to Loki in terror she stutters: “I will not -”

“No arguing here, I pray you.”, he cuts her words, his eyes in the book. In fact, he licks his digger finger and turn the page, what let grow Pepper’s anger.

'Better angry then fearful’, she remind herself and fists her hands.

“I will NOT strip in front of you!”

“You know I can make you, yes my lady?”, he hums and turn another side of his book.

Pepper looks down at her body. “I sleep on the ground then..”

“No.”

“But you can-”

“No.” Loki repeat firm, but calmly.

“I have to wear at least a shi-”

“No. You shall lay next to me with bare skin. I will not touch you tho. The bed is wide enough. But you shall not wear anything.”

As she opens her mouth again to disagree he do look at her and speak: “Do you really want me to make you?”

His voice is still calm, but the facial expression promises otherwise. Pepper swallows her pride down and get rid of her top and panty, relieved to see that his eyes stays in the book. Her eyes on the floor she crawls between the sheet to settle at the frame of the bed.

“You don’t mind when I let my light on for reading?”, Loki speaks in normal tone.

Pepper tugs the sheets over her head and covers a out sob.


	3. Sleeping beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tries out a new kink. Quite Grapefruit! Beware!

Loki reads until he hears Virginia’s breathe is calm and steady. Then he close the book and set it careful on his bed side cabinet. Turning slowly to the sleeping figure under the sheets he smirks. Did she truly thought he would just let her in peace? No. He is keen to have his reward…

Tugging softly down the sheets until he free a bit of her head. It needs just a soft tip with his finger to let Virginia fallen in a comatose like slumber.

Loki allow himself to relax, even that he was highly aroused and greedy for Lady Virginia’s body since his arrival. He pulled the cover away to examine her form. Slowly he danced with his finger along her skin from her neck down to her knee.

“So soft… so delicate … my sweet light elf…”, he hums delighted and presses his nose in the hollow of her neck. Pressing his lips on the sensitive skin there he sucks on it to leave a hickey. His hand slices between her legs to find her quim.

“Mmhm. And what have we here? So silky and warm. Maybe we can relax and find soon a bit of wetness…?”

He starts to explore Virginia’s folds while traveling down to her collarbone. Licking along it he growl softy. The delicate skin and her scent of cream and soap is watering his mouth.

He gives her a hickey there too and much to come as he travels down her body with his mouth. His fingers massaging in circles her quim and even in her deep sleep Virginia moans softly.

Loki grins. “Yes, this is good, is it not?” He sucks playful at her left nipple before he gives her a hickey aside her breast.

Eventually he pushes two of his long fingers inside her and sighs. “Oh, yes. You like it very much… so hot and quite wet.” Smirking he starts to push in and out. Slowly at first. Enjoying her growing wetness that covers his fingers he watches Virginia’s facial expression. It was not calm but neither she looks in pain. But a warm light flushes on her face to rose her cheeks, and in her slumber status her mouth hung a bit open. Sleepy moans stumbles from her lips and Loki cannot but have to get up to catch her lips in force. Drinking her somnia lust his finger become quicker to rub inside her and to grind along her pearl.

He do not break the kiss until Virginia’s body breaks into a hard tremble. He even worries she would wake up but realizes soon it is an orgasm what hits her.

“What a needy woman you are indeed.”, Loki purrs and licks his lips.

He pushes out his fingers and examine them. “Just look at that. Juicy and glittering.” He smells at them and flashes a smile. “You should try it…”

And with this words he pushes his fingers between her lips. As he watches her sleepily sucking his fingers he moans enchanted.

“By the Norns! You are a naughty lady!”

High aroused he free her mouth from his fingers and claim her mouth roughly. Twirling his tongue inside her mouth he taste her. With hard breath he get up then and kisses down her body inpatient.

“Oh, I shall give you what you need, my filthy lady.”, he pants out and position himself quickly between her leg. Grabbing Virginia’s left ankle he lift her leg and kisses her ankle.

Then he slips closer and guide his cock close to her folds. Panting he caress with the tip of his cock along her still wet folds. But then he stops.

Looking at the slim, vulnerable body he truly hesitates. Shall her take her fully? Did he want? Or shall he delay it?

Stroking his cock he debate the thought of him and make a decision. He would cream her instead, covering up with his godly spearm, watching his seed tripping from his body.

The thought alone let him come. Like a little boy he finish himself up just easily while moaning in relief.

It is a delight to watch it tho. The milky fluid of him covering Virginia’s belly, some of it holds in her belly button.

Satesfied he lays aside her and watches his work a while before he cleaned her up magically. Then he pulls the cover upon her again to let her sleep normally.

With a smile he settles beside her and find his own slumber soon.


	4. Clearing up the rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki enjoys bossy Pepper

Pepper wake up by the smell of coffee. Irritated she sit up and look aside her. Tony’s side is empty. But on her bedside cabinet stands a cup of coffee. Milk, no sugar.

She takes the cup hesitating, but the scent of the liquid is so alluring. She try a sip and sighs pleased.

Pepper empties the cup in little sips while she thinks about the duties today. She knkw she is strong enough to make it through it. There must be a soft spot in Loki. Something he needed. She vows to herself to find it and to cool him down.

Filled with new bravery she gets up and enters the bathroom. There her eyes find the mirror.

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME???”

She had searched the whole tower for Loki to find him in her office. Sitting on her chair. In a stupid Gucci suit.

To her own relief she is more angry then afraid, angry and disgusted.

“You told me you will not touch me!” She torn the neck cloth aside and gesture to her neck. “Did this looks like not touching me!?!? And that is MY chair you’re sitting in!”

Eventually there a tear leave her eye.

Loki watches her with blank face for a while but get them slowly up. Closing his Jacket he walks around the desk and waves his hand to the chair.

“I apology, I wasn’t thinking. Of course this is your chair. And so it should be.”

Coming closer he lays some concern on his expression. Not too much, but enough to let her seen. As he comes closer to her he IS impressed she isn’t stepping back.

Looking at the visible hickey he admit: “I am not sorry. I know I… well, that was not mannerful. It was wrong. But I…” He reached out for her but there she steps back.

“Don’t.”

Pepper watches his face getting firm, his lips just a thin line.

‘So that it is what he wants.’, she realizes and she have a wave of sickness coming up her throat. She swallow it down and asks. “What did you do? I must know, it is My body you used.”

He stays silence and she insist : “You must tell me!”

“You’re very quick with your ‘must’, Lady Virginia.”, he speaks annoyed. Loki presses his anger down, as he realize it was out of place. It was her right to be angry with him there he take pleasure in his own hand.

He bowed lightly and explain to her: “I have not taken you. I enjoyed the view of your body, yes. And I couldn’t resist to taste your skin. Therefore the hickeys.” He licks his lips. “I shall be honest with you. I wasn’t before. I cannot promise to… behave in the future. I rather would like to push forward.

Pepper could not believe what he is saying. With empty mind and yelly legs she steps aside. Avoiding to look at him - to listen at him - she manage to get her desk between the two and sits down.

The minute Pepper sits behind her desk she switches to business.

“Let me stop you right there.”, she speak while switching her monitor on. “I am quite to busy and too confused to listen to your rape fantasies.”

The eyes on the monitor she starts to use the key board and ignore Loki.

“Look at me.” Loki speaks softly. Pepper don’t obey at once and let hwr eyes resting on the monitor.

Stepping forward Loki catches her chin with his fingers and force her to look at him. “Look at me when I speak to you , Lady Virginia.”

She freeze a second by his glance until she nods.

“Thank you.”, he smiles softly. “I must confess that I do like it when you’re bossy. And so shall we have it. Business by day is all yours. But you will show me the respect I had to fight for. And you can make the decision how I can rule you by night. If you prefer to be asleep and don’t want me like I am, that is well. But if I don’t see you tonight coming willingly to bed I will use my seidr to have you. Did I make myself clear? ”

He recognizes her shaking hands as she stops tiping. She seems out of words.

Smoothly Loki pickes up Virginia’s hand and peak a kiss on the knuckles. “I am glad we are on the same track. I leave you to the pleasure of your work then, but expect you to join me at lunchen.”


	5. Never miss lunch with the boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki plays around with Pepper

She didn’t came.

So after Loki had his lunch sitting alone on the balcony he strolls back into the living room directly to the bar. He pours himself a drink, knowing ‘she’ should be here and doing this.

Then he looks around, wondering what fitting punishment she should get from him.

Then he saw it.

Grinning he gulps his glas down and get to the other side of the room.

The item he takes from the mantelpiece his heavy. Probably real gold.

‘Why would someone set a thing like this in a living room?’, he wonders as he carry it to Pepper’s office.

As he enters she is in the middle of a tele conference. From what Loki hears she tries to calm down some silly men. Virginia startles and turns around with an shocking expression. Then she realizes what he is carrying.

Quickly she turns back to the screen. “Just get me the results as soon as possible and don’t call me until it is an emergency.”

After a moment of awkward silence while the both man in the screen looking from Pepper to Loki one stutters: “Yo-your highness?”, but get stopped by his companion. Pepper rolls her eyes and darts a furious glance to Loki.

He set the item on Virginia’s desk and turn to the screen. “There is no need to look at me. You have heard Lady Virginia. As the CEO of my enterprise as for her long last experience with the former Stark Industries she is just fully able to give the orders herself.”

Loki smiles sharply while his eyes stays cold.

“We understand us?”

Both man starts to stutter apologizes, but Pepper switches them of.

“What are you doing with Tony’s urn?”, she demands to know with a shrieking tone in her voice.

“Where were you?”, he asks back and tries not go show his anger.

“What?!”

“You were expected to sit and to lunch with me.”, he goes on.

“Loki. I’m busy.”

He taps with his fingertips on the urn. “You have to get rid of this. I don’t want it in my tower.”, he speaks coldly.

“It’s not your place to tell me-”

“But it is.”, he interrupt her. “Pardon me lady Virginia , I do NOT like to be unpolite-”

“Unpolite!?” Pepper fall in. “You killed my husband and you threat me with rape every night and you don’t want to be unpolite!?!?”

Angrily she watches Loki and see his lips pressed thin together. Automatically she take a step back.

But she jumps as he starts to shout.

“I will NOT allow it! I know you are a grieving widow and that you must take your time, but I will not allow THIS!”, Loki shouts at Pepper.

“Don’t you tell me you know what I am going through!”, she shouts back with teary eyes.

“Stop that!” Loki growls and points his digger finger at Pepper. “I do know more of grief as you think, much more! YOU HAVE NO IDEA!”

Pepper shot her mouth and try to calm herself. “Then why you don’t understand me?”, she speaks with low voice . “When you know grief you know one need some kind of rituals?”

Groaning Loki steps closer to Pepper and reach out for her throat. Pressing soft he feels Pepper stiffen up. Holding his lips at her ear he tries to control himself. “The urn will vanish, that is my last word. Do you hear me, my lady? Throw it in the ocean, burrie it, what ever you want, but the ashes of your late husband will NOT stand here in my new home. Did I make myself clear?”

She starrs in the air without seeing anything, frighten by the very touch of his breath on her skin.

“Yes.”

“Good.”, he let go of her and steps back. Correcting his sleeves he remind her: “Lunch at 12pm, Dinner at 8pm. I expect you not to break your fast with me. But I expect you to din with me two times a day.”

“Why is that so important for you?”, Pepper whispers.

“Because I want to see you’re eating.” Now he looks at her. “And you will brief me about the momentary situations. I want to know mostly about your press work.”

Pepper clears her throat and nods while filling with her hands. “Okay. Anything else?”

“Not for the moment, Lady Virginia. I see you at dinner.”

Tapping one more time on the urn as a reminder he takes his leave.


	6. Working dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tells Pepper about his plans

Loki is delighted to find Pepper in time for dinner.

The dining section beside the living room is lighten up by the fireplace and dimmed light from the ceiling. The table is simply set with a small bouquet, but without a candle, what Loki fix at once.

“I do think one can have a treat from time to time.”, he tells her with warm voice as he position the chair for her. “I am sure you are deserve it by your hard work.”

Sitting down in front of her he relish her presence. “I hope to find good appetite. One who works shall eat well also.” Fiddling with the table napkin he waits until one if the new faceless servants deliver the salad. “Nevertheless you look lovely after this long -”

“Don’t flirt with me, Loki.”, Pepper stops him and take her napkin. Sitting stiffly at the rim of her chair she don’t know were to set her eyes.

Loki leans back in his chair. “Very well, Lady Virginia … then let’s talk about work I guess? I watched the news. Well, any news I found on television. And I would like to change some view people have of me.”

“Did you?”, Pepper nearly hisses. “Is this what you want? That people like you?”

“No. I tell you what I want… and you shall be a good girl and eat your salad while I tell you.”

Poutful Pepper takes her fork in a firm grip, imagine for a second to push it in his eye ball. Instead she stabs the fork into the lettuce and fills her mouth automatically while listening.

He isn’t wrong. She is hungry. And he have some ideas. Some could even work out.

The second course arrives and Loki keeps silent until the servant left.

“I need your opinion about my ideas, Lady Virginia.”, he confesses as he cut his steak, eying her.

“I can see you have thought this through.” Pepper give him that. “Free medical support for children, with dental work and vaccination is for a lot of people still groundbreaking. But what is with parents who don’t want to vaccine their children?”

Loki smirks and takes a sip of the wine before he answers. “Why, my lady, that is why I need you. To make sure what an marvelous and generous gift it is. Because I will not alow the parents to have a saying to the matter. Your task is to let it look like a great idea and this parents who don’t want it looking like fools. ”

Pepper nods in deep thoughts. “I have to rise a campaign for this matter. It will need time Loki, I will not lie about it. You need to be patient.”

Loki lifts his hands in a defensive gesture. “I understand, Lady Virginia. And I have the idea that I should probably showing more about me. Not just on television but in daily life.”

“Really?” Pepper lift her eye bows. “Under what circumstances?”

“Beside open press conferences with receptions and nippely food and drinks of course, I thought of some acted ‘privat’ dinners in the open. Showing the world that I am also a person. Showing off the most clever ceo of my company…” Loki becomes aware of Peppers face and hurry to say: “I mean, showing myself in company of the true boss of former stark industries. Not only a God or a king, but a merry men. By the way you have to look for a new name of the company you’re ruling, don’t you think so? This tower need a new luminous name plastered on. ”

Pepper empty her glass in one large gulp and asks with mocking voice: “I expected you will set your name on it?”

Loki purses his lips and fills Pepper’s glass before answering. “I thought it a bit too much. And I am not sure if ‘POTT’ would be suitable. So think about something. Or would you rather like a brainstorming?”

Pepper takes her glass into her hand and looks inside it. “I can’t believe we’re having this conversation.”, she mutters.

“I fear you are the only person I can have this conversation with.”, Loki answers and leans forward. “I also fear I do make the task quite heavy by my person. But I know you are the one who can manage. I mean it.”

“Stop flattering me.”, Pepper mutters and take a long sip from her wine. “I know my value.”

“I am sure you do. I trust you understand how much I am in need of this value. Without you I would only be a cruel usurper in this realm. But with you I can be more. And…”

Pepper grib her glass hard as she become aware of the expression that wanders on Loki’s face. She didn’t like it. She didn’t want to hear what he says now.

“If you consent to be at my side, and to be mine, there is nothing in all the nine realms that I would deny you, my lady. I hope you know that?”

Loki watches her burning face and the white knuckles on her hand as she set the wine glass aside.

“I apologize. I made you blush. I am sorry. No. I am not sorry. I rather shall speak plain and open to you.”

“As long as you don’t mind that I answer even so openly back.”

Loki sips at his wine and watches by that Pepper upon the rim of the glass. “I prefer it really. As long as it is not bratty.”


	7. Submitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper plays along and tries to find out what Loki really want

Pepper finds herself in a strange position. She did not enjoy the situation but the task he gives her.

And she did enjoy the dinner tho.

“Will there be pudding?”, she asks to break the momentary silence.

“Anything you want, my lady.” Loki answers smoothly. “

Pepper sighs annoying. “I think I stay with a cup of coffee.”

“I shall have a cognac and a cigar.” Loki turns to his side were to Pepper’s surprise a servant appear to set their wishes onto the table.

Pepper put some milk in her coffee and watches Loki under her lashes as he take a cigar and the cutter, but hesitants.

“Light it for me.”

Loki is holding the cigar and the cutter to Pepper, becoming aware of her puzzled face. “I will not repeat my self.”

Pepper takes slowly the cigar from his hand. Even so slowly she cuts the tip and pushes the cigar between her pearly lips, today covered by a coral matt colour. It suits her by her pale face. An English rose, not yet bloomed, Loki thinks while Pepper lights a match.

Her cheeks works as she sucks at the cigar, puffing it to live. As the cigar glims properly she hands it back to Loki.

“I thank you, Lady Virginia.”, Loki hums velvetly and slips the cigar between his thin lips. “That was a delightful view you gave me.”

He blows some rings in the air and catches himself humming a tune, so he stops.

“What are you thinking?”

“That I have to get through my schedules and find some dates.”

“For what exactly?”, Loki asks.

“A party in the lobby of ‘your’ tower. An informal conference. Meetings with business partners. Some restaurants we can visit together.” By the last suggestion she pauses and look at Loki. “What means dinner in public without this kneeling thing. You have to behave.”

“Yes, mistress.”, Loki purrs with a teethy grin.

“Stop it.”, she demands and finish her cup. Getting up she smoothes down her business skirt.

“I will look over it before I go to bed. Will you pardon me?”

Loki gets up with her and bows lightly. “Of course, Lady Virginia. Until later then.”

She tries to overhear it, but the tone in his voice let flip her stomach.

As she enters her apartment and going through it to her bathroom she stops irritated.

Furniture seems to redecorated, a picture on the wall has changed and the scent…

Pepper walks slowly around to find the air of the room even different. A scent of wood and fire. Just a hint.

She opens the door of the bedroom to find Loki settles already in bed. Reading.

Pepper open her mouth to brag at him, but decide not to. Getting an idea in mind she walks through to the bath room to inform him casually: “I made some appointments. I need you to be with me at several places to show up.”

Letting the door ajar she starts to undress.

“What places?”, she hears him.

“Oh, just the Bellevue Hospital for an open hour, where you explain how you ‘magically’ have vaccine for all children of New York, not to speak of covering it for the whole world.” She smiles mean to her mirror reflection and starts to wash herself on the basin under it.

“That sounds… exciting?”, she hears him with a slightly worried undertone. “And when will this event happen?”

“Why? Did you need time to summon some demon or so for the medication?”, she teases him and dry herself. “Oh, and I order a table at 'Daniel’ for tomorrow night. As my date.”

Pepper creams her hands and waits for his answer. But it remind still in there. Pepper get in her bathrobe and peek in the bed room.

Loki watches her coming in with an surprised face.

“You are on a run, aren’t you, lady Virginia?” He eventually flashes a smile and pat on the empty bedside. “The 'Daniels’ is a restaurant I presume?”

Pepper swallows her upcoming panic down and act relaxed. Sitting aside him she nods. “Yes, French food. You will like it.”

“Really? Will I?” Loki mocks lightly and wrappers his arms around Pepper’s waist to press her close to his chest. “I assume I have to behave? Being a gentle man and all?”

As he presses his face in Pepper’s hair he feel her tremble. Sniffing her scent he smirks about her body reaction.

“Mmhmm, I wish you would allow me to find the part inside you that yearns to submit to me.”, he hums and tugs at her bath robe. “I am sure there is one.”

Pepper tries to wiggle away so he hold her tighter with his right arm. Laying her left shoulder free he press his lips on it. “I can make you feel good..”

Pepper starts to crawl away from him “No!”

“Yes!”, he hisses and pushes her hard on his body.

“Yes.”, he repeat himself this time softer. “Chose how.”

Pepper is a shaking mess in his arms. She went too far to get safe out off it. So she feels relief as he ask her to chose at least.

“I don’t know what to say.”, she finally confess to him with small voice.

Loki closes his eyes to relish Pepper’s scent. A blooming face cream mixed with fear and a hint of curiosity. “I shall not take you crying beneath me. I want you..”, he hums and caress her arms. “I shall, like yesterday, just enjoy your skin and tease you…”

Wandering with his left hand down her belly he goes on: “.. and you just relax and let me dine at your quim? Until you have an orgasm?”

He waits for an answer but Pepper tremble in silence. “Two orgasm? Three?”, he offers.

“One will be enough.”, he hears her finally speak, with surprisely firm voice. “I really need an early night.”

“Good girl.”


	8. silvertongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki demands his dessert

Pepper tries to stop to tremble. Loki pushes her so very softly down on the sheets. She dares to look at his face to avoid to glance at his naked body. She feels timed and ashamed like a debutante, not like a grown woman. His face lies in the half light of his reading lamp und shows her a mix of greed and concern.

“Relax, my lady. I promise I will take care of you. I will make you feel good.”

“Did you really think I will enjoy this?”, Pepper spit out. Anger grows up on her and suddenly she have a very clear mind. It was not about making her good. It was about boosting his confidence.

He wants to have all. Even her willingness. But she knows at this point she couldn’t give him that. She couldn’t make HIM feel good yet.

“Just shout your mouth and do what you want.”, she says with gritting teeths.

Loki’s hand whom had wanders along the side of her body suddenly paused. “Do you want to play bratty girl? It doesn’t suit you.”, he hiss. She can hear the irritation in his voice.

“I though you promised me am orgasm?”, she answers.

At once he slices himself over her body and presses her hard down. Pepper gasps in surprise and panic rushes through her body.

Starring in his eyes her fear grows. “No.”

“Yes.” Loki flashes at smile as she wiggle against his weight. She don’t see him moving, suddenly his hand is at her neck and his long fingers wrapped around it.

Hovering up her body to darting her eyes to him he whispers : “You shall get your orgasm as I promised and you will like it. Lie to yourself about it, but I will now better. You understand, MY LADY?!”

Pepper couldn’t answer by the pressure on her throat

So she tries to nod. ‘Don’t you dare to cry’, she tells herself and presses her eye lids firm together.

It is more worst. Even that she focus on work… She couldn’t pretend it is Tony. That would make her cry for sure.

She feels everything. His dry cold lips on her skin. His fingertips brushing over her limps. His member and the wetness that stays while Loki grinds lazily along her belly.

Her limbs starts to shake again as his mouth travels down further and further.

She hears him hum: “Norns you smell sooo good …”

Pepper bits in her crocked digger finger to silence a sob. Feeling his lips brushing over her mons he holds her breath as she debate to beg him to let her dive in this strong sleep. To don’t feel anything.

But she knows it is already too late for that. She is occupied and don’t want to realize it.

But the moment Loki touches her vulva with the tip of his tongue she hate her self.

It does feel fool and it feels like a betrayal.

His tongue, so unfamiliar, causes her pleasure, even that she don’t want to.

Just like he promised.

His hands, caressing over her skin, causes goosebumps but also a warm feeling in her lower abdomen.

Just like he promised.

As Loki starts to push through, moving his tongue deep inside her and fluttering out, over and over again she knows he won. She will come.

Just as he promised.

Tensing up in what? In shame? In need? Pepper shivers. Self acting she open her legs wider and let him take her with his tongue properly. The warmth inside her spread and set her body under fire. She couldn’t hold her moans back any longer and there Loki stops. She growls out disappointed and look up.

Loki starrs at her in silence. His face in the dark she can’t see anything but the sharp of his cheek bones and his glittering eyes. The unspoken question lays in the air.

Pepper takes a deep breath. “Go on … do as promised.”

She watches him grinning wide and diving back between her legs.

And then she truly had to moan out as Loki uses his tongue faster. He truly takes her so firm and deep she thinks he has done something magical with his tongue.

But she don’t care. Bending her body she bucks in his face but is thankful he can’t speak right now.

She wants to enjoy this in silence until he finishes her up. Panting she thought of some encouraging words. Although he need non. He suddenly starts to rub his nose tip at her pearl, what makes her cream out in passion. “Oh GOD!”, she cries out embarrassed, her finger cramping in the bed sheets, her toes curls up.

A sting causes through her body, followed by a rush of heat what let her tremble wildly. She starts to cry, really to cry as a wave of orgasm overrolls her, fogging her brain. For a moment blind and out of her mind she groan out : “Oh please .… oh please … Do- don’t stop that!”

Her crying changing to a fit of giggles as the bliss teases and tickles her nerve strings.

“Shshshsh.. I am here, I am here…”, she hears him whisper in her ear. She realize he is holding her in his arms, caressing her until she comes down from her fly. With closed eyes she waits to calm down.

“Well, I promised” Pepper could even hear his smirk.


	9. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wants his war prize well spoiled ...

Pepper takes her time under the shower. Streams from the hot water covers her while she tries to clean herself, washing the night before from her body.

But will there every enough hot water to clean away the shame she feel? To give in just so easily, fog-headed by Loki’s charm and dominance.

Eventually she switch the water out to step out of the shower cabin, just to find Loki waiting for her with a towel.

“Turn around before I forgot myself, my Lady.”, he jests and Pepper does so.

The towel he drys her with is soft and pre-warmed and so Pepper leans in. Loki smiles and peek a kiss on her neck.

“I left a cup of coffee at the night stand. I have plans for the morning but will see you at lunchen.”

Loki catches her eyes through the bath mirror. “Clean your schedules after that. We are going shopping. I am in need to spoil you.”

“You are looking great in the gown.” Loki tells her with an open smile. Pepper turns to the mirror and have to admit : “You’re right. That is the best so far.”

Shopping with Loki was irritating, especially there he have a good taste. He finds the best material, the perfect colouring for her skin and know her size to Peppers surprise.

“We take it. And the other one too.” Loki insist and hand the golden Amex to the shop assistent.

“I am not a very kind man, but I do reward those who serve me well, my lady.”

Pepper stiffen up. “I am not your -”

“No. You’re not.” Loki stops her. “You are my business partner. You are the one who is in charge. And you are the gorgeoused woman in New York. You should always be dressed as if the city belongs to you.”

Pepper watches her reflection in the mirror and think of his words. “I know that. I.. I am just confused because people think you my… what exactly?”

She turns to him with questioning face.

Loki rises from his chair and close the button of his jacket. “I am the new boss in town.” He comes closer and wrap his fingers around the wrist of her right hand. “Also I could not run this place without you, you understand that?”

Pepper shakes his hand from her and turn fully to him. Correcting his tie she answers : “I know that. But do me a favour and remind me sometimes of it?”

Loki smiles softly about her honesty and nods.

“Well, tonight we have to play ‘King holding the Queen’ for the public. Can you do that for me?”

Pepper points with her digger finger to him. “As long as you behave. No kneeling for anybody.”

“I swear, I will be a good boy.”, Loki laughs.

Pepper comes out of her room with an annoying face, her hands fiddling at her back.

On half way she meet Loki, already suited up. Even more annoyed she must admit that Gucci is just his tailor.

“Oh. Okay. Loki…”, she hesitates, but turns around. Showing her back and the half closed dress she orders: “Zip”

“With pleasure. You look ravishing, my lady. What a great idea to wear the green gown tonight.”

Pepper can not but blushes by his compliment.

“Thanks.”, she turns to him.

“Do you mind, my Lady?”, he asks and tugs at his unbound bow tie.

As always irritated that he is so posh and mannerful with her she gives in and bind the tie bow.

Loki watches her face with an unnerving stare, she even think he sniffs lightly at her.

“I think you forgot to wear L De Lupin tonight. We can’t have that.”

Blinking in surprise Pepper finishes the bow tie and steps back. “You’re right. Give me a moment.”, she stutters and turn back to her room to put her perfume on.

As Pepper gets back Loki holds a black box in his hand. A small but expansive looking box. Opening it he mutters : “Turn around.”

She hesitates a second and he lift the box. “It is just a little thank you for putting up with me. Let me. Please.”

He held eye contact until Pepper’s curiosity let her turn around again, while getting her ear rings and her necklace down.

Pepper holds her breath as Loki steps very close to her to clash a necklace around her neck. It is not filigran like her normally jewelry but thick and heavy. It is of pure gold of course.

After fixing it Loki added carefully fitting earrings to it.

“It looks marvelous at you.” He tells her.

“It looks like a collar.”, she responds while looking at her reflection of the glas table with a tremble in her voice.

“Maybe. But you will wear it to at ‘Daniel’ because I want you to be the beauties woman in this restaurant. And if you further resist I will make you wearing a real collar, understood?”

“Yes, my king.” she nearly hisses out in a mocking tone in hope he do is jesting.

“Careful. Or you have to call me that the whole time. You know I can make you.”, he chuckles.

Pepper presses her lips together and shrugs.

“Shh, this evening will be fine. I shall behave.”, he whispers. “Come now, my lady. The limousine is waiting for us.”

He takes her cape and sets it carefully on her shoulder. Resting his hand on her lower abdomen he pushes her softly to the door.


	10. Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki shows the world his adoration and Power over Pepper

“Let me..” Loki hurries to get to the door at first. That is not easy there Pepper have the characteristic trait to act firm and in charge. What Loki thinks amusing, but mostly he gives in for her relaxation.

He grab the handle before her and open it just in time to let her storm in, playing bossy. Grinning he follows her, delighted that she gave him a reason to punish her later.

Pepper stops shortly after entering the restaurant and waits until Loki reaches her side.

“Ah, you did remember you are with company.”, Loki whispers amused and touches softly Pepper’s elbow.

The maitre appears aside him, bowing lightly and unimpressed to Loki and focus fully to Pepper.

“Miss Potts. It is always a pleasure. We have your favorite table, close to the piano.”

Bewildered Loki watches him spoiling and bowing for Pepper, a bit too flirty perhaps, a bit too much. But he make her face lit up.

A string of jealousy causes through Loki while there settling down on the table.

It is like a play without having any lines.

The whole restaurant guests are watching her. Loki is quite sure they are waiting for a good show.

So as the menu arrives and the maitre offers to Pepper to get her order, it is Loki’s moment to acts bossy.

“She takes the salmon and the salat.” Loki says lowly but firm, eyeing Pepper. She does not deny his order, but leans back in her chair. The full audience becomes witness of Peppers status in this moment. She starrs on the table to avoid the shocked glances of the other restaurant visitors.

“And the chardonnay. I take the steak. English.” Loki snaps shot the menu card and looks at Pepper as he finishes his order.

“As a starter we shall have Caviar with chopped eggs and toast.”

The maitre lifts his eye bow. “May I suggest champagne… Sir?”

“Yes. A bottle now. For the caviar we shall have vodka. Icelandic vodka.”

Satisfied Loki leans back in his chair. When Lady Virginia gets tipsy she is quite more relaxed, so he had learned at lunchen yesterday. He is capable of blending out the people around him. But Pepper don’t know where to look at.

The champagne arrives and he waves the maitre away to fill their glasses himself.

“We shall have a toast. Any suggestions?”, he asks her softly.

“I don’t know. What do you want to hear?”

“For business? For success? For a peaceful partnership?”

Pepper takes a deep breath and rises her glass. Looking finally in his eyes she fakes a smile. “For hope. For a good start.”

Loki smiles and lift his glass with her. “And to you. The most powerful and gorgeous woman in business.”

Pepper can’t hide a soft smile and empty her glass so Loki fills it up at once.

Oh, he just love to see her smile!

“I think I have enough.”

“Nonsense. You are still so un-relaxed.” Loki takes the bottle out of the cooler and fills Peppers champagne glass the fourth time.

“I should probably eat before I have more.”, she mutters embarrassed as she feels the effect of the champaign already.

“I insist! The first course is on it’s way already.”

Just as he stops speaking the waiters appears with hacked eggs, caviar and toast. “

The champagne let Pepper giggle. “I feel like in a Bond novel.”, she bubbles out.

Loki smirks. “Is that a good think?”, he asks while filling their iced glasses with vodka.

“Depends.”

“On what?”

“If you’re James or the spy he wants to kill….”

She take some toast strip and set a bit of caviar before she adds the small hacked egg pieces on it, ignoring his blank face.

Eventually she adds : “I have a novel at home. You may like to have a look inside.”

Loki leans over and rests his arms on the table. “You are amazing. You could tease me with your charm or your body. But you’re teasing me with a book.” He sips at his vodka with laughing eyes and reach out for her hand to squeeze it. “Thank you. For putting up with me.”

Feeling all eyes on his back he takes Pepper’s hand and lead it to his mouth. He presses his lips on her knuckles and open them to wetten her skin.

“Don’t.”, she whispers.

“I am not sorry. Every time I touch you I am not sorry what I have done to come to this point.”, he whispers back. “I know you don’t want to hear that. But I would do it again. And again. And again.”

“Is this supposed to flatter me?”, Pepper asks lowly back.

“No. I just want to be honest with you.”

She finds a smile for him and shakes softly her head. “Trickster…”

He flashes a smile. “For you? Any time.”

By the second course he sits back again, humming pleased by the view of the food. Throwing his napkin on his lap he add: “I think we chose well, didn’t we?”

“Well, let me find out?!”

“Are you mad with me that I take charge?”

“I bothers me. But… I understand why you act so.”

“So you forgive me? Please. Because I am not stopping it.”

Pepper sighs and rolls her fork in her hand. She watches her wine glass filled by the maitre and take a sip before she asks : “Will you be so kind to warn me, before you do something?”

“This is the warning.” Loki cuts a piece out of his steak and tries it. Watching Pepper trying her Salmon he cut another piece out.

“Try it.”, Loki demands and hold his fork to Pepper’s face. “I dare you. It is delicious.”

“I’m fine with my dish, thank you Loki.”

“Did I stutter? Try it.” Loki answers with a dark toned warning not to speak back again.

Pepper sigs and stretch her neck, catching the fork and took the piece of flesh in her mouth. Chewing slowly she looks down on her plate. Swallowing it down then she shot an angry glance on Loki. “Yes. Very delicious.”, she whispers and takes a sip of wine, feeling herself blushing in shame. Why the hell did he do such things in public? But he warned her, didn’t he?


	11. Win-Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Pepper try to make the rest of the evening an success

“I am drunk. I need my bed.”

“THAT is an amazing idea.”, Loki chuckles as he carry Pepper on his right shoulder into the bed room.

The evening was a success. The audience was pleased with their act and some even applause as both left. Pepper were not drunk then. No. She was like a queen. The chin up, her jewelry shimmering in the candle light, the piano playing just for her as he - her admiring servant - resting her stola on her shoulders and leaded her to the door.

The maitre refused to prepare the bill. Not for his sake of course. But for her what Loki thought incredibly sweet. What could he do for getting this kind of loyalty?

At home Pepper refused to go to bed already, but brought time at the bar. She told him more about this Bond lad and insisted to teach him how to make a Vesper.

It effected her more than him.

In fact, he is lightheaded as he set her on the bed, but far away from being drunk. But he enjoys to see Pepper like this.

Playful, giggling, a bit clinching.

Speaking of clinchy. She tries to get up and hold herself at his jacket reverse.

“Careful.”, he mutters and grabs her shoulder.

He could not understand the look she gives him there. Perhaps she understands it neither. It is no disgust tho. Reliefed he caress upon her shoulder.

“Is all alright? I - - I can make your head more clearer. I do think you will regret tomorrow the mix of drinks you had.”

“Well. You ordered it. You forced me to drink aaaal the champagne!”

Her knees buckles under her and Loki wraps his arms around her waist to hold her.

For a moment she starrs in his eyes. She licks her lips and blurs out : “Is this the part where you use my status to rape me properly?”

Loki swallows. Her scent is enchanting. Her warm body is provoking like her body. He knows she can feel his hard flesh through the fabric of his trousers.

“No. This is the part where YOU telling me what you need to make this evening a full success.”

Pepper frowns. “Really?”

“Really.”

“We were on fire for them, weren’t we? They loved us?”

“Yes. No. I think they loves you. Let me a part of it. Please.”

Looking at his bow tie she tugs at it and shrugs, suddenly shy. “

“I want to stay. I want to be the boss.”

“Tonight you’re my queen!”

“I know nothing about it.” Pepper hold her eyes at his bow tie as she unties it. “Sober me up. I need a clear mind right now. And a shower.”

“Very well.” Loki rest his right hand in her forehead.

“Breath.”

Pepper does as he told and sighs in relief. “Wow! That’s fast. I just feel like someone gave me very good news!”

“I am glad. Will I get very good news?”

Pepper crocks her head. “Greedy are you? What’s about this? I jump under the shower and think about how many orgasm you’re allow to give me?”

Loki looks at her in amaze, his mouth half open. Finally he responds : “This evening is full of surprises.”

He free her from his arms. “Any change to skip the shower? Because you smell so wonderful and I don’t want this washed away.”

She thinks about that. Then she throw the bow tie aside, slips his jacket down his shoulders and starts to to unbutton his shirt.

Loki holds still and watches her face as she pulls his open shirt out of his trousers. She helps him out of it and let it fallen on the floor.

Then she pushes him back to have some space to turn.

“Zip”

Loki finds his hand slightly trembling as he does as she wants. Slowly he open her dress and let it glide down. Even so slowly he lean in and kisses her shoulder. His hands smooth along her back as he fills his nose with her scent. “You are irresistible, Lady Virginia.”

She face him, her stomach flipping in a mix of fear and excitement. She looks in his face, passion written all over it.

He takes gentle her head in his hands and lean into a kiss. To his joy she answers it hungrily and slips her arms around him.

She is it who breaks the kiss. Hard breathing both look at each other. Finally it is Pepper who speaks out. “I know you think yourself a king and a god. But tonight I want you to worship my body.”

He answers with another kiss before he adds: “I shall. I promise.”

“BUT… I want you to stay in your pants. I… I am not… I can’t yet-”

“It’s fine.”, he whispers and cups her face in his hands to peek kisses on it. “But I fear I will come undone in my trousers.

"For that we have cleaning stores in New York…”

Eventually she catches his lips again. Slowly she sinks back on the bed and drawing Loki with her.

“Three.”, she mumbles in his mouth.

“Very good, my lady.”


	12. Work mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper tries to work with her new boss

Pepper starrs to the ceiling and listens to the shower. Her breath now calm she tries to abandon the emotions of relief and satisfaction Loki gave her before. She have a guilty conscience about the great feeling she enjoyed.

A fully naked but dry and clean Loki comes back to the bed room. “We have an appointment tomorrow with the supervisory board, didn’t we?”

“Yes, we have.” Pepper looks at him and presses her lips together not to smile.

“What is it?” Loki rise an brow as he rounded the bed climbs in it.

“Nothing.”, Pepper answers and shakes her head. Smirking she watches him settle in.

“What is IT?!”, he insists with a slightly angry attitude.

“Just… your braided hair..”, she starts to giggle.

“Ah, I see. Making fun of me? And here I thought you started to like me? A bit?” He lifts his hand and shows his thumb and digger finger with a little gap between it.

Pepper bites on her lower lip. “I try, Loki. I really try.”

“Well, your outburst tonight told me so.”, he chuckles.

“And I do not like to have tangled hair in my face while sleeping. And to wake up with knots in my strands.”

“ Okay.” Pepper nods. “That makes sense.”

Loki watches her a moment and debates if he grab his book.

Eventually he reaches out with his right arm. “Come here. Rest in my arm.”

Disbelieving she hesitates, afraid he wants more as a cuddle. Did he is a cuddler?

“Don’t fret.” Loki hums. “Actually you wake me up every night when you roll over to me in your sleep, searching for comfort. Why is it wrong, when your body knows better?”

Pepper only slides closer to the bed frame and Loki groans irritated.

“You want me to use my magic?”, he menace her with his seidr. Pepper don’t answer and he furrows his bows. Then his face lighten up. “I see. Of course you want it this way..” he turns aside and reaches out for her, calling his seidr. “When I overpower you, then you can say to yourself it is not your foult. It was not willingly? Isn’t it not so? Well, then let me overpower you, for that we can go to sleep…”

By his magic pulled over, Pepper find herself leaning at Loki’s bare chest. She dares not to struggle, afraid now, it would just heat him on. She feels right now not so confident as before to cobe with it. So she rest still as his arm hold her.

Loki smiles and tugs his nose in her hair. “Goodnight, my lady.”, he mutters and closes his eyes.

Pepper listens a moment to his heart beat, stunned that he do just cuddle her.

Closing her eyes she cannot prevent her mind to rush through the appointments she have tomorrow before she eventually find slumber.

*******

Pepper waits for Loki at the door of the consulting room. The other business’s partner waiting for them more or less willingly. Loki takes his time and arrives as the last. Deliberately of course.

His face lit up by the view of lady Virginia. Especially that she was scanning his outfit. Closer to her she steps forward and picked a hair from the reverse of his suit. A gold blond hair like hers.

“Thank you, Lady Virginia.”, he smiles and wait for her to enter first, following her.

For Loki it was the most boring four hours in his life.

Business reports about the last year, the struggle for some parts of the business, plans for results next year, also, the most important section for Loki; the charity aspects. All while the supervisors and firm partners trying not to stare at him.

He groans relieved as Pepper suggests lunch break. He stretches and get of his chair, waiting for Pepper to go on.

“What a wonderful idea, Lady Virginia. Please let the way.”

A small buffet is prepared for them, but Loki watches the other partners waiting until he fills his plate. After that their waits even for Pepper, what he finds quite mannerful. He hadn’t expected that.

He watches her intensiv. The attitude she shows is amazing. It is as if she is an head higher. Shoulders up, a clear view on all and quite bossy. The men around her, and Loki was surprised to find only men in the meeting, are smitten.

“I have a place right here for you.” Loki waves to the empty chair on his side of the table as Pepper turns to the dinner table.

“So kind of you, Loki.”, she responds loudly, making clear she is the only person in this room to dares to speak out his name and not his title.

Loki smirks and start to eat.


	13. Sentiment moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper is surprised about Loki's Book chose

Pepper enters the living room with a tablet, study the new results of Project Caribbean. She stops as she recognize Loki laying on the couch with a book. A moment she thinks to sneak out but Loki turns his head back, looking at her like a lazy cat on its back, waiting for an belly scratch.

“Sit with me.”, he demands with soft voice.

Pepper hesitates a second but is too tired to put on a fight. She sits down and hold her gaze on the tablet.

“Something interesting?” Loki asks and turns a page of his book.

“Not really. Work.”, Pepper answers short.

After a moment intimet silence she asks eventually : “Something interesting at your side?”

“Hear for yourself…” Loki cleared his throat and starts to read out loud:

O what can ail thee, knight-at-arms,

Alone and palely loitering?

The sedge has withered from the lake,

And no birds sing.

O what can ail thee, knight-at-arms,

So haggard and so woe-begone?

The squirrel’s granary is full,

And the harvest’s done.

I see a lily on thy brow,

With anguish moist and fever-dew,

And on thy cheeks a fading rose

Fast withereth too.

I met a lady in the meads,

Full beautiful—a faery’s child,

Her hair was long, her foot was light,

And her eyes were wild.

I made a garland for her head,

And bracelets too, and fragrant zone;

She looked at me as she did love,

And made sweet moan

I set her on my pacing steed,

And nothing else saw all day long,

For sidelong would she bend, and sing

A faery’s song.

She found me roots of relish sweet,

And honey wild, and manna-dew,

And sure in language strange she said—

‘I love thee true’.

She took me to her Elfin grot,

And there she wept and sighed full sore,

And there I shut her wild wild eyes

With kisses four.

And there she lullèd me asleep,

And there I dreamed—Ah! woe betide!—

The latest dream I ever dreamt

On the cold hill side.

I saw pale kings and princes too,

Pale warriors, death-pale were they all;

They cried—‘La Belle Dame sans Merci

Thee hath in thrall!’

I saw their starved lips in the gloam,

With horrid warning gapèd wide,

And I awoke and found me here,

On the cold hill’s side.

And this is why I sojourn here,

Alone and palely loitering,

Though the sedge is withered from the lake,

And no birds sing

As he finishes Pepper breaths out deeply out her holding breath in surprise.

“K-keats.”, she stumbles out.

“Yes. Keats.”, Loki answers avoiding to look at her .

He closes the book and set it aside. “Quite a nice library you have here in the tower. Impressive, if I may say so.”

He turns fully to Pepper with an earnest expression.

“I have to talk with you, my lady.”

Pepper shifts alarmed in her seat, not sure if she want to here what he will say.

“While watching the news it came to my attention that I am not the only person mortals are angry with. I watched some copies of the press conference you gave yesterday for the hospital meeting and the vaccine.” Loki gets up and strolls to the bar, mixing a Vesper for Pepper.

Pepper clears her throat. “You should not let this too close to you. Since… Tony made me CEO, people were nasty to me.

“It was different. The posters their hold up…” Loki shakes his head and fill the glass for Pepper.

“This morning..”, he goes on, “After I set the cup of coffee on your bedside cabinet, I went to your office.”

“Behind my back?”, Pepper hisses and sits up.

Loki turns to her with a face Pepper have not seen before. Understanding, Regret, Sorrow… and a hint of puppy eyes.

Coming closer he hands her the Vesper. “I don’t will scroll you because you still have the ashes of Anthony in it. I am rather impressed by the idea to crush it in a stone.”

Carefully Pepper takes the glas. “You don’t mind?”, she mutters. “No. I confess I was too hard on you. I apologize for that.” Pepper takes a little sip of the drink and asks lowly : “What is it then?”

He looks in her face in silence for a moment before he speaks. “I found the death threats you hide in the bottom drawer. So I decided to get a bodyguard for you.”

“Loki, no!” Pepper rises from the chair. “I can’t work with that! The normal security is annoying enough.” Loki sits down and just looks at her.

Pepper set her drink aside and starrs back. “Don’t look at me like that?! I don’t need a bodyguard! I got even death threats as I worked for Tony… No!”

Loki leans back and rests his arms on the back of the sofa. With crocked head he still just looks at her, his face concern and understanding.

“Drink your Vesper, Lady Virginia. Think about it. Imagine what happened to the company if they - if I - lose you. I don’t want that. Not under my watch.”

“Mix me another. Dryer this time. More olives.”

“Yes, mistress.”


	14. Charity Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight with Pepper and an uninvited guest at the Charity Gala

Loki reads the paper Pepper had given him. Instead of Stark he insist to look over the papers before he sign it. Snapping with his finger he get the attention of Pepper and beckon her to him. “Explain this to me. Why did we invite Hammer for the charity party again?”

Angry to get called like a dog Pepper starrs at him. He looks up with rising eye brow. “My lady?”

“That’s better.”, she growls and goes to him.

He curl his lips by her cheekily pout. He will discuss this behavior later with her.

“He knows people. And he will lick your boots. You will like that. And he will give something for the charity.”

Loki tosses the paper aside.

“No.”

“Loki, don’t be silly, he already got the invitation.”

“I’m silly?”, Loki growls. “You will not speak back like this!”, he orders firmly. “Better you stop to talk at all, or I have to give you a proper spanking.”

Pepper presses her lips together. He never had threaten her like this. But his face tells her it is not a hole promise.

Nevertheless she can not but pushing forward.

“You listen well now, Loki.”, she hisses and points at the floor. “This is my company and as you are telling me often, without me it is not to run. I insist to make this decision myself!”

He looks at her a moment and suddenly grabs her. With one smooth move he pushes her on his lap, back side before him. He do not hesitates but starts to hit her.

One

Two

Three

Four

times.

Pepper scream out by ever slap. In shock she tries to get away, kicking and wiggling on him.

“NO LOKI DON’T! STOP IT! STOP IT!!!”

He does after the fourth time and yanks her up to draw her roughly on his lap. She tries to get up again and hide her face from him. He stop her by grabbing her yaw. “Was this lesson enough? Did you know why I have punished you?”, he asks her with soft voice.

“Yes.”, Pepper mutters. “You make yourself very clear.”

Satisfied by her answer he brushes his lips at her ear shell. “I am glad. The little, bratty girl don’t suit you. Even that I do like this fine rear of yours.”, he tells her.

“You will not shout again to me. I have my reasons to avoid Hammer’s business. Even that he want to give money to our charity event. He will never be loyal and you know that.”

“I do.” Pepper whispers and rub her nose. “I don’t want make business with him. But I want to get at his pocket.”

He kisses soothly he cheek and rubs her back.

“You just call him and telling him not to come. If you want you can put it on me. I am sure he will not dare to come to the charity reception.”

But he dares to come. He really dares!

Hammer rushes through the masses of guests with a beaming smile. He looks relaxed, healthy. Landing on his feet after his prison time.

‘What money can buy…’, Pepper thinks bitter.

“Pepper! Oh darling! We haven’t seen us forever! How are you?” He storms to Pepper to kiss her left and right but got stopped by Loki suddenly appearances.

Wrapping possessive his left arm on Pepper’s waist he answers for her.

“Lady Virginia is just very fine, are you… dear?”

“Yes. Yes I am.”, she stutters out with a wave of heat on her body. She can smell his aftershave, a quite more expensive and better one as Hammer. Orange and wood and it is comforting.

“Oh! LADY Virginia is it know?”, Hammer chuckles with a look of greed and jealousy in his eyes. Pepper could slap him for that.

“I haven’t see your name on the guest list.”, Loki goes on, ignoring Hammer’s tease.

Hammer shrugs with am face smile. “Must be am mistake.”

“Lady Virginia makes no mistake. She isn’t capable of it.”

Virginia is horrified what Loki will do. She forms ‘Go now!’ with her mouth, but Hammer ignores it. 'He must be suicidal’

“I prefer you to leave. Now!”, Loki hisses but holds still a calm expression.

“Wow! Your Majesty!”, Hammer laughs. “I just spent one million for your charity. For the children. She must had pushed you for that, didn’t she!”, he points to Pepper. “Isn’t she the best? I was always jealous of Tony. Did she told you that she got me in prison?”

Pepper closes embarrassed her eyes. She already imagine Hammer laying bleeding on the floor. And some parts guest watching them. This is not good!

“Stop speaking and just leave.”, she whispers.

“Good advice.”, Loki forces a smile. “Leave or I will kill you.”

Pepper open her eyes and looking for the security. Catching the eyes of one she nods to him. Suspicious he comes over while Pepper wraps her right arm around Loki’s waist.

Surprised he looks down to his waist. Pepper turns to him to whisper. “My king. Don’t spoil the evening with shocking our invited guests. Don’t soil your hands with his blood. Please, could you do this for me?”

The security guy steps in and rest a hand on Hammer’s shoulder.

“Sir, may I?”, he asks.

“You may.”, Loki huffs slightly disappointed.

“Thank you, Greg.”, Pepper smiles. “Put him in a cab. See that he comes home in one piece.”

She and Loki watches Hammer leave, his face a fake mask of cheerfulness.

“Thank you.” Pepper rubs softly Loki’s back.

He answers by taking her hand to kiss the back. “See? You can handle me right well if you want to.”


	15. Hunger for more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wants Pepper full beneath him, succumb to him and he will make her ...

The evening was a success. The guest seemed to enjoyed themselves quite much, by the high rised money their got.

He also got the respect he was looking for. Courtsy and great by his title. At least he females of this planet knew to behave.

Loki and Pepper went different paths through the guest and Loki catched himself enjoying the event too. He chatted with the female, was full of charm and flirty and made the Ladies blush.

He heared mostly what great idea the worldwide vaccination plans were. Some complained about the idea, but not many. He took note of them to avoid former business with them.

It was late, nearly 2 am as the last guest left. Thankfully there the reception was hold in the tower he and Pepper had just to get in the lift to get to bed.

Full of confidence he steps in the elevator after Pepper. The minute the door closes behind them he steps close to her. Pushing her quite roughly at the elevator wall he catches her mouth.

Pepper startles but answers the kiss. Her mind tipsy from too many martinis she feels his hands wandering upon her curves.

Loki holds her firm as he traces eventually kisses down from her chin to her neck. He feels his cock twitching, who longed for her body the whole afternoon.

The way she had rested her arm on his body, her whisper in his ear… He wants more tonight, much more.“

“Loki?”, Pepper gets out as a rush of warmth spreads up in her body. Suddenly she is embarrassed, feeling her own lower abdomen getting warm. “Please… don’t.”

He stops a second, his breath heavy. Then he presses his body closer to her to let her feel his erection.

“I want you..”, he moan. “I want you so much!”

“I can feel that.”, Pepper mutters embarrassed. “I… I am not ready for it.” ‘liar, liar, liar…’ echos in her head.

He pauses to caressing her and lay softly his hand on her throat. He darts a deep glance in her eyes and moans : “I don’t mind. I want you to be mine. In every way.”

“Please stop it. Please Loki..”, she wimps, getting afraid of his attitude.

“No. I will have you. If you don’t want to cooperate that’s fine. I will have you then unconditional, ravishing your body over and over again.”

While speaking he grints his pelvis on her and give his hand more pressure. “Enjoying your body naked and limb, not fighting, just obeying, turning you in every position I wish.”

Pepper starts to tremble by his threat and realizes her teary eyes.

Finding courage she pushes him back and he chuckles.

“Or we have a little fight? Would you like that?”, he smirks and pushes her again on the wall. “Did you want to hear how much I want you? Did you want me to beg?”, he rasps out.

“I want you to stop.”, Pepper sobs out. How could she get out of this situation? And… did she want to?

The elevator door opens with a Bing and she tries to jump out, but he holds her pressed at the elevator wall.

“I can have you here inside, or on the floor…”, he pants out as his finger slip along her leg and up under her dress. “I think you need my cock. I think you need to feel me. I do smell it. And I loooong for your cunt.” He touches her panty and Pepper yelps out. “The first moment I saw you I wanted you.”

“Don’t lie and tell me you had me not already.”, Pepper hisses, suddenly full of anger.

Loki smiles. “How confident you look when you are angry with me.” He teases her folds through her panty and laughs lowly as he feels the soaked fabric of her panty. “Do it. Be angry with me. Fight and let me overpowering you. Let me dine and ravishing you!”

Pepper looks in his eyes to find just lust in it. “I had you not. I told you. But I am not able to wait any longer. You. Are. Driving. Me. Crazy!”, she hears him and she sees he is speaking the truth.

He frees her from his body and she runs.

She gets half through the living room as he catches her arm. Drawing her to the floor she shrieks. At once he pushes her dress up and dives between her legs to kiss her folds.

“Norns! YOU are wet! Didn’t you feel it!?”

He lied there neither. She is aroused by his man handling. She is it since he had his meeting with Hammer. So possessive and strong.

His tongue so greedy licks over her panty before he torn it away to force his tongue inside her.

With shaking legs she cannot fight his action. Her betraying body gives in, her nose filled with his aftershave and sweat, his hands holding her firm and demanding.

She comes at once and start to cry. Shame, lust, need twirling inside her.

“The bed”, she pants out. “The bed please.”

With a wide grin Loki releases her folds. “You’re full of fantastic ideas.”, he moans and draw her at once in his arms.

He nearly flies in the bed room and even then he kisses over her body. He is close to thank her in relief as he set her on the bed.

Before Pepper can react her dress is shredded like a piece of paper and he covers her.

Pepper shrieks out again as he start to shimmer in a fine green light. His suit appears and presses her down with his naked body.

He is lean and slender, but his cock presses fleshy, hard and dripping on her belly.

Kissing down her cleavage he mumbles : “You will not regret it.” Suddenly he slips aside and pushes three at his fingers inside her.

“Your cunt is dripping for me.”, he hisses and starts to fingerfuck her.

Pepper bucks her pelvis, clearing her mind. She wants not to think about it but to do the best to enjoy his dominance. Never did a man acting like this with her, letting her feel this passion.

He goes on to move his fingers roughly and catches her mouth to kiss her greedy until his curling fingers let her come again.

“Oh, that’s it. Relax. Let me look after you.”, he pants out with a growl and position himself between her legs.

Pepper looks down at him in a rush of panic, looking at his member.

Loki understands what she is not able to say.

“Hush. I will be gentle. I want you to enjoy it same as me. Promise.”

Tingling along her legs he bent over and kisses her belly. Then he guard his cock to her folds. Slipping along it he mixes her juice with his precum and finally slips inside.

Gentle.

Softly.

Inch by inch.

Pausing.

Gentle.

As he promised.


	16. Obedience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper enjoys Lokis demanding request

Pepper moans out by the sweet pain his member gives her as he widen her bit by bit. Her eyes shut close.

“No. Open your eyes. Look at me, when I take you!”, Loki demands with rasp voice. “I want to read in it. Looking at your passion.”

She obeys with shaking body. Her limbs are still trembling and weak from the orgasm before.

She moans as he pushes himself deeper and deeper every inch of his flesh. Opening her legs wider she reaches out for Loki, waving him down to her.

Smirking he leans in and let her embrace him. He just slips better inside her and she groan out passional as he fills her up.

“Sweet Valhall!”, he hums delighted.

“Loki..”, she moans in response. Pepper can’t believe how good he feels inside her, how wonderful his body is on her. Even the smell of him is right.

“Louder. I don’t hear you, my love.”, he hums and rocks his hips to her.

“Loki…”, Pepper whims with teary eyes.

“Louder!”, he demands. “Say my name! Let all the world here you shouting it with your sweet voice.” His moves becomes faster and this time he closes his eyes in rapture.

“Loki!”, she sobs and let herself fallen in his body motion.

“Louder!”, he hisses, getting quicker. “My name shall be echos in the whole tower.”

“LOKI!”, Pepper goan out.

“Better.”, he speaks and starts to suck at her neck.

His hips crushes on her flesh and she moans louder in pleasure. Pepper wraps her legs around his hips and presses Loki firm at her.

“This is so good… So good, Loki!”, she confesses.

“I told you..”, he pants out and catches her lips again for a deep kiss, drinking her lust. He is delighted to find her so eager to answer.

His… HIS gorgeous lady beneath him, welcoming him so sweetly.

Her hips in pace with him, every of his harsh thrusts deep and comforting, causing waves of pleasure inside her. Pepper stops to think about anything but embraceing the wild conquering way of Loki.

Loki becomes wilder and hit just the right spots inside her. Huffing and moaning by every touch Pepper watches his face. His expression full passion, his hair is whipping in his face, showing the emotion she feels.

Pepper’s legs linked behind his back, pressing him firm down and Loki can enjoy the feeling to be caged between them.

“Oh, I relish this so much! I longed for this moment! I want it never to stop…”, he moans im glee.

Pepper nods just to his words, not able to answer anymore. Her lower abdomen tenses up as she feels her next orgasm is close.

Digging her nails in Loki’s back she manage to goan: “Don’t stop, oh please don’t stop now! ”

Loki smirks by her encouraging words and stays by his pace. He can feel already her cramping walls around his cock and it is a terrific touch.

He knows he will come with her, he could do not different. He waits for the point as climax hit Pepper and let her body shaking and tensing, to press his teeth in her shoulder.

While Pepper cries out he growls his relief and sucks at her skin.

Eventually he starts to moves slowly to massage their both orgasm out and lick upon her skin.

“MINE!”

His teeth causes pain to her but it is weirdly satisfying. Finding her breath she answers stubborn: “No. I am not.”

Loki slips just out of her, still hard panting and let out a laugh.

“I can’t believe it. We just had a marvelous fuck - don’t deny it - and you’re starting arguing with me. Your king.”, he whispers.

Pepper shakes her head and caress Loki’s hair out of his face.

“You don’t own me.”

Loki chuckles and rest aside her. He looks at her lovingly and fondle upon her belly.

“My beautiful stubborn strong Lady.”, he whispers. “I am sorry that you feel so. Didn’t you know that I can’t resist you? The world is yours to take under my rule?”

She couldn’t answer to that but feels her face heaten up by his warmly spoken words.

He leans over to kiss gentle her mouth. “How are you feeling? Truly?”, he asks so very softly.

Pepper blinks over his words.“Honestly? Used but satisfied. Sore. I am sorry when this is so honest. But it feels like this. But..”, she turns fully to him and rest her head on her hand. “… But I must confess - to stay honest - I liked it. To be used by you. To push myself over the line.”

Loki had frowned, but his face gets relaxed by her last words.

“I am glad. And I will try to persuade you to enjoy it even better.” Loki hums and take her free hand to kiss it.

“We should go to sleep now. It was quite a long day.” He open his arm and is glad to see Pepper nestling herself at his chest without hesitation.

“Goodnight Loki.”, she mutters sleepy.

“Goodnight, Mylady.”, he answers, but Pepper is already catches by slumber.


	17. Back to business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being the CEO and the babysitter of a God can be surprising and exhausting

Pepper wakes up alone in bed. She sighs disappointed, wishing Loki would still be at her side. She would not deny a morning cuddle. She stretches her sore body and is glad to feel no bad conscience about last night. Rather she wonders why she had waited so long to give in. It will make things easier now for her, wouldn’t it?

She overthinks her actions and is curious how much power he now have upon her - or better ; what power she have now over him there she allows him to ravishing her. But did she allow it at all? He had conquered her body, but she do understand that it is his mind what is conquered by her being.

It feels like a blanko check to her.

Eventually she sits up to enjoy the cup of coffee that stands on her bedside cabinet. She finds a note there too.

‘Beloved one, I am on an informal meeting with the hospital staff this morning. When I come back I shall meet you, at least for lunchen. Feel yourself kissed. Your humble servant, L.’

Pepper smiles softly by his words. Also she is a bit flappergasted. Is this the man whom she spend the night with? Who fought himself so cruelly in this world?

Just before midday Pepper is working in her office, clearly occupied by the information on the screens. Looking from on to the other she checked the results of the clean energy results. She wants to hold Tony’s last project. And to her relief Loki is with this on her side.

Eventually she feels his presence. Suddenly his arm rests for a moment on her shoulder as he give her an empathy hug. She stiff up and he let go of her.

“Not in my office.”, she tells him firm. “This is my room to be in charge.”

“Of course, I was not thinking.”, he apologizes gently and clashes his hands behind his back.

Then he watches the screen she is looking at. “The new results are looking good.”, he mutters there and give her more space again. “You should be proud of your work .”

“I am. It will work out, if I get more support from the partners.”

“Why shouldn’t they?”, Loki asks curious. The thought that Pepper don’t get her way with them confuses him, there he remember her confident by the last meeting.

“Because..”, she pauses and decide to tell him the truth. “they think know that I do not lead this ideas. They think I do as you wish. That makes it harder to get the support and money.”

“Well, it is kind of true.”, he shrugs. “And even when I or you tell them that it is the others way around in this project, they will not believe us, isn’t it?”

“Sadly it is so. And the partner have a point.” Pepper goan disappointed.

“Well, perhaps we should give them what they think they knew?”, Loki chuckles. “Giving them an act?”

Pepper turns to him. “It is my project. I hope you don’t forget that.”

Loki smirks in amusement. “Yes it is. I know that. And I will not forget it. I promise. And you know by now I hold my promise, my lady.”

“Yes I do.”, Pepper smiles softly back.

*****

Loki sits comfortably at the end of the he table in a leather arm chair. The conference room a filled with friendly cooperatives for the clear energy project. Alas… it is a expensive idea and while Pepper explains the plan every one of this men becomes aware that their will lost money by the project.

They do not understand one have to spend money to get more money.

‘How silly they are. Not understanding the importance of this idea of my lady’, he thinks angrily.

Some coughs, some trail away with their eyes from the projection on the wall, some start to pull them self coffee.

'Time to make a point’

Loki reaches out for Pepper, who stands aside him while she talks. As always in a perfect fitting business costume on, he set his left hand on the naked calf of her right leg.

She startles a moment, what let the audience eying her. And realizing what he is doing beside listening.

Pepper continues to explain the next steps to start the project, lightly blushing but with firm face.

All listen careful now again, but watches not Pepper but his face, throwing dart like glances to everyone.

The whole situation in this room changes and Loki smiles. His lady shall get what she wants.

At the end no one speak against the plan, but sign the papers. Giving their money.

Of course they did. Pepper made all just too clear. As she always does.


	18. First rule of assassination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wants to be the good guy and nearly get killed for that

The lobby of the hospital is stuffed with reporters of the local tv stations and newspapers. Pepper had insisted to get people inside, even that Loki idea was to record the conference and to send it afterwards to the stations. But Pepper convinced him to allow the presence of people and even to allow questions.

“Let me make it my way… it will be more intimitating but real. Otherwise their will think the vaccination project a trick.”

“Like the lunar landing?”, Loki jested back, but got her point. He found it quite annoying to learn his speech from the cards she had handed him. “This are most sentences and keywords? Pray, why that?”

“You should speak your mind, but stay by the subject.”, Pepper explained to him. “It would be good advise to get even a bit sentiment and open. And not like the grumpy cat you so often appear on TV. That make it not easy… for all of us.”

Loki growl softly. “For that I shall speak of my mother? And my childhood?”, he question Pepper’s motives.

“A bit at least. Show our visitors at the event by this subject a softer side of you. Please, Loki. It will help me so much more to let the king appear as a son, as a child…” Carefully she rested her hand on his who hold the cards. Loki looked down to her hand and pressed in deep though his lips together. Eventually he admitted: “You may be right. But it makes me nervous.”

Pepper smiled understanding and cared with her thumb along Loki’s finger. “I will be all the time at your side. I promise.”

Loki looked surprised up to her face. “Well, my lady. When you promise me that … I shall be soothed.”

It is like running the gauntlet. The plaza in front of the hospital is occupied with protestors, holding signs up, which Loki as Pepper tries to ignore.

“I can’t believe you let me allow them this!”, he hisses as the limousine stops. “This disrespectful behaviors should be punished with death penalty.”

Calming Pepper rest her hand on his knee. “You know that would makes is just worst. Let them shout at us as much as they want… When you can show them the results of your work we’re for here, the protests will grow more and more silence.” She smiles in all honest to him. “I for my part are very excited to be part of it. That is a great think to do, Loki, and earth - I mean midgard could not work this health problem out without your help. I mean it.”

Loki watches her a moment while her words warmth up his chest. As Pepper’s bodyguard opens the door to lead them into the hospital Loki leans in to a short and rough kiss. “Thank you, Mylady.”, he mutters afterwards and climbs out of the car to reach out a helping hand for her.

Loki is not able to see a thing. Headlights and flash lights dazzling the view of him, while his ears getting stuffed with shouts and chants.

Holding Pepper firm at his hand both get lead into the hospital quickly just to push again through the reporters in the lobby.

Camera lenses following Loki as he walks calming through them to the stage, growling in the inside. All what holds him calm is Pepper’s presence.

She does follow him on the stage and arrange the microphone for him, before she steps back behind him.

Loki waits a moment on hope to get the lobby quiet.

Clearing his throat he starts: “I am fully aware I am not the favourite person to see behind the microphones. And I agree ; Lady Virginia - Mrs. Potts - is so much a better view as I am. And a greater spokeswoman tho. But bare with me. I do come with a merry message !”

The grown starts to mutter and Loki rise a hand. “I understand that some people think fully Healthcare for children is a bit… overprotective. But I am your king. I have the responsibility for you all. I will not tell the grown-up of this planet how to live there life’s of course. But I insist to take care of the future people of this planet. What includes to assist with free halthcare as free food for the children until the fourteen birthday.”

Loki pauses and give the reporters a moment to let that sink in, before he softly asks: “Any Questions?”

Indeed there were some. Most reporters seems to think him lying about the free food. Loki points out that there is enough food for all humans in the world, but that it is poorly shared. What he don’t point out is, that the authorized companies - like nestle - are on the way to change for that. By forced new, loyal management.

“Why 14 years?”, a reporter asks and Loki tells him that a person of 14 year is seen not more as a child in the asgardian culture, but as a young being, a maiden becomes her first shield to serve her household, a lad getting his own sword or can chose a handcraft.

“To sum it up; I want, as the king of midgard, that every child on this planet will have the same health care, intake of food and at least base education as I had. The same chance for a start in life as my mother gave me. I can’t see harm in that.” Loki smirks. “Alas, my mother allow me knife practice by a very young age. But Lady Virginia told me that it too unproper for this realm.”

Satisfied Loki listen to the laughter he causes with his last sentence even that is is no joke.

Pepper comes closer to Loki and looks at him before she starts to adress the press.

“Today, with the help of your grace, we start with the vaccination programm. We go now in the hospital lab were all of you can see the reproduction of the base immunization against the worst and most dangerous children diseases. Will you follow us?”

She glance at Loki who points to the steps of the stage.“ After you, my lady.”

Just at the way to the prepared visitor lab it happens. Pepper’s bodyguard in front of her shoves the way free for her, but have no eyes on his back. A young lad, looking like a anchorman, steps forward, blocking Loki’s path. Pepper turns back to scroll at him and looks in a gun.

Holding her breath she finds herself in a kind of time lapse. All motions are suddenly like a shadows dream, quick and to the same time slow motion.

Dizzy in shock she watches Loki grabbing the weapon and breaking the man’s wrist. In a smooth wave he turns the man’s body and snaps his neck with an amazingly disgusting sound.


	19. Getting closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An honest conversation ...

The body of the the dead Assassine crashes on the ground. The flashlight around Pepper will not stop as the reporters wildly make picture. Understanding that the cameras of the city stations have surely all of it recorded she closes her eyes.

“Lady Virginia? Are you hurt?”

Loki’s hand touches gentle her hand to take it, and she opens her eyes again. Loki looks calm and thankfully his expression and body language shows no sign of rage. “I - I’m fine, Loki.”

She bites her tongue by the tone of her voice, but it is too late already.

Loki turns to the crown and flashes a smile. “I apologize for the incident. I am sure the security will clean up the floor quickly.” While he speaks indeed two securities pushes the body away.

“Perhaps early fighting training is not so bad after all.”, suddenly one of the camera man jests and to Loki’s surprise many of the others laughs with him. With a wide smile Loki bowed lightly. “I will keep that in mind. Please follow now… The hospital directory is waiting in the lab for us.

As he turns to the door he realize he is still holding Pepper’s hand.

*******

The big TV screen in the living room is filled with the news of the vaccination start. Sadly, the pictures of the children, getting a free triple shot is short time. The most time in the news shows the dilettante assassin try. And a close up of Loki’s hand, holding Pepper’s.

Pepper sighs annoyed. All the work and efforts for the project and all the news shows is a romance. Frustrated Pepper stitches the TV out and suddenly smells Loki’s aftershave.

“Nothing of it is your fault.” Loki mutters and get behind her. “You are clever and kind and resourceful and well organized. If someone deny your work and speak back behind you it is not your fault.”

He leans in and embraces her from behind, clashes his hand in front of her abdomen. Pepper let herself sink in his embrace.

“Some even call me your whore.”, she whispers bitterly.

“Shall I cut out their tongue? I would be glad to do so myself.”, he mutters.

“No.” Pepper shakes her head. “That would make it worst. One could think it is..”

“True?, Loki finishs her sentence. "Yes, of course. Didn’t you know I have also a secretly harem in the attic? ”, he chuckles in her neck.

Letting go of her he waits until she turns and face him.

“Don’t say such things, Loki.”

“Forgive me, my lady Virginia. That was a foul way to speak.”, he hums and take careful her hand in his. “We both know just how much I wanted you since the beginning and how hard you resisted every reach of mine. You hast given me a hard time, what made the chase just sweeter to me.”

Pepper looks down to his hand. “I made it awfully hard for you, didn’t I?”, she whispers embarrassed. “But you are even so pompous and arrogant and arggg!”, she adds, not able to vocal it.

“Arggg? Really? This difficult?”, he smirks and lead her hands to his mouth to kiss gently her knuckles.

“Without your knowledge and cleverness I would be lost on Midgard, you know that, my lady?”

That let Pepper smile. “Yes, I know, your grace.”

She uses his title for the first time without a hint of mockery and it throw him out of guard. He starrs at her with blank face, before he flashes her a smile.

“Well then. Do your king a great favour and hurry in your rooms. Change in something nice, bedeck yourself in jewelry and put on the forbidden fur coat.”

Pepper rises questioning her eye bows and Loki goes on: “Then we have dinner in the Ritz, were everyone can see you. And you will sit there with high chin. For that all become aware ; When I am king of midgard, YOU are the only woman able to rule me, my queen.”

“Loki..” Pepper shakes hard blushing her face. “Don’t… say that. I can’t..”

“But you are already a queen! You always was! Didn’t you see that?!” Loki wraps his arm around Pepper’s waist and pushes her firm to his body. “You’re a being I had not thought to find on Midgard. And nothing would make me more happy then to call you MY queen! Please… my lady, my sweet lady.. look at me.”

Pepper is amazed by the expression on Loki’s face. It is alarming for her and the moment Loki open his mouth again, she is nearly afraid what he have to say to her.

“Don’t be soft, Loki.” she whispers uncomfortable. ‘Gosh, he will not be sentiment? Please not. Not yet.’, she thinks desperately to herself.

But he lift her chin with his digger finger that she have to focus on him.

“Lady Virginia… I do need you… on my side. Pardon me if I cannot speak of love and flowers and all this sobby stuff. My offering is selfish. I want your help. For all the other plans I have for midgard. And I do need this freely, no matter what other think or speak of it. ”

With wide open eyes Loki watches Pepper’s face, urging for an answer. If Pepper could know how many hummingbirds are fluttering inside Loki’s stomach, she would probably laughing. As Pepper swallows, but find herself not able to answer, Loki whispers halfway jesting : “Shall I get on my knee?”, and start to crouch.

“No!” Pepper grab his arm and pull him up again. “Stop being silly, Loki.”

He presses his lips hard together not to laugh about Pepper’s face. “Another time then.”, he hums. “But will you give me a yes? I mean; For further helping me? Freely?” His head crocked aside, his face open and innocent, he waits for her answer.

Pepper feels his hand on her hips and the way they nervously playing on it. There she realize what power she have over him.

She starts to smile and lean in to kiss softly his mouth. “Let go of me, Loki. I have to change. As you required. And tomorrow we make plans.”

His eyes are dancing nervously upon Pepper’s face. “Is that a yes?”

“It is.”


End file.
